


A quick drive away

by multifandomgeek



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Branjie, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Angst, Non AU, Porn, Smut, set right after filming is over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomgeek/pseuds/multifandomgeek
Summary: Vanessa has been home for a few days and has been missing a certain tall blonde queen, who calls her to tell she's done filming but doesn't have to go home right away.--or; Vanjie and Brooke finally get some alone time after Drag Race is done filming.





	A quick drive away

**Author's Note:**

> Here is some angst-free smut. Enjoy.

The filming was wrapped up: the top queens were set, everybody was sent home with their NDAs fresh in their minds to play the waiting game until the casting announcement. Meanwhile, the 4th All Stars season was still going on, so people were still very much into that, the next regular season of the show pushed to the back of the fandom’s collective mind until its end.

Vanessa has been home for 5 days now. She was caught up with sleep, had already unpacked, was even more or less up to date with her social media and had seen most of her friends (those who mattered anyway). She wasn’t booked for anything for a couple of days and it should be a couple of easy weeks for her, thankfully.

She had put something on TV but was barely paying attention. She was feeling restless, not used to so much downtime anymore. At least, that was what she was telling herself. She was fiddling with her phone in her hand, trying to guess for how long Brooke would have been home by now. It had been less than a week since they had seen each other, and considering they were together for what, a month? Maybe less. She shouldn’t have been missing the other queen this much. But life on the Drag Race set was a whole different timezone, and the captivity and stress made Brooke and Vanessa’s bond a little more intense than the Puerto-Rican had expected. So she had gotten used to seeing his tall ass in the morning, so what?

She wanted to play it cool, though. Didn’t want to seem too eager. They had talked about seeing each other after the show but who knows if Brooke wouldn’t change his mind after normal life had set down. Vanessa laid down on her couch, sighing. She just didn’t want to fuck anything up.

She was so lost in thought that she almost threw her phone across the room when it went off in her hand unexpectedly. It was Brooke, she noticed as she picked up, still annoyed at herself for being so startled.

Wait, it was Brooke!

“ _Hey_ ,” said the voice on the phone, much more hesitantly than Vanessa was used too by now.

“Hey baby,” she responded, already feeling stupid for all the anxiety she was feeling a minute ago. She was so relieved, this was _easy_. Hearing his voice was like drinking a cup of water when you are thirsty, her whole body calmed down. “They let you out of the cage?”

 _“Yeah, I just got my phone back actually,_ ” said Brooke, and Vanessa could hear the smile on his voice. Her own smile grew bigger. The filming must have gone on for a couple more days than she thought, then. She didn’t comment on the fact that she was one of the first people Brooke decided to call.

“You still in LA then?” she said instead, trying to sound nonchalant about it instead of hopeful.

 _“Yeah, I am actually,_ ” said Brooke, " _I was thinking, hmm… maybe I could see you before I catch my plane? If you’re free of course… Production didn’t buy my ticket yet, so… It would be easy. I mean, if you want?_ ” said Brooke.

“Of course I want to,” said Vanessa, quietly but giddy. “You could even stay at my place for a few days. I mean, if you’re not too pressed about seeing your cats,” she continued, already excited and starting to walk around the house collecting trash and things to put away.

“ _Reminding me of my cats doesn’t help your case, you know!_ ” said Brooke playfully.

“Oh come on, just a couple of days! I can be a cat too, meow!” said Vanessa laughing.

\--

They made plans for Brooke to go to Vanessa’s place the next morning and stay overnight. As much as the Puerto-Rican wanted the stay to be longer, she also understood that Brooke wanted to go home and rest. There was also some caution at the back of their minds because their relationship was still new, and had started and developed in such an unconventional environment that they couldn’t help but be nervous about how they would be around each other with no cameras, no contract, no boundaries.

As the morning came and the van arrived, it was a whole hassle to get Brooke’s suitcases in Vanessa’s living room, even with two PA’s to help. Even though he was catching a flight tomorrow already, he had to bring everything he brought to the studio with himself to then get it to the airport for check-in just before his flight. They didn’t really think that through, but they would work it out somehow. By the time the PA’s left they were hungry and sweaty, and Vanessa went to take a shower while Brooke tried to find his boy stuff amidst his luggage so he could take one after.

They went out, because they had eaten too many take-outs in closed rooms these days, and the fresh air and freedom to walk around were nice. Brooke liked to keep his arm over Vanessa’s shoulder instead of holding hands, a habit the shorter queen had already noticed in the werkroom, but thought it had something to do with the cameras. She found it familiar in a weird way, because even though they had been in the studio only a few days prior, it felt like a completely different world.

There was a certain awkwardness around them at first. You couldn’t deny there were a lot of things they didn’t have in common, conversations that were easier to have with other kinds of friends. They were still mapping those things out, finding their common ground and how to be comfortable alone with each other. You would think Brooke would have a harder time with that, but Vanessa being more naturally open and warmer made Brooke feel at ease around her faster than the opposite. Vanjie was still fighting some of the walls the blond kept up around himself, but she thought it was worth it and, more importantly, Brooke was letting her.

They went back to Vanessa’s place slowly and happy, talking with more ease than they had on the way over. They got inside and put their things away smiling and laughing about something or another. Only after they were sitting on the couch for a few minutes the mood changed. Vanessa couldn’t pinpoint what changed it, but it only took a second for them to notice it and meet each other in a heated kiss.

It was familiar and different at the same time. It was Brooke, the lips and smell and touch she had grown used and attached to, but it wasn’t rushed, nor hidden, nor being watched, and they were both very aware of that. She could feel in the way Brooke’s hand was touching her face and in the movements of his tongue that he didn’t care if this looked good or not, if it sounded filthy or not. He wanted to _feel_ Vanessa like he didn’t get to until now, and boy did Vanessa want to let him.

She moved her hands from Brooke’s waist to his back and pulled him close, ending up laying on the couch with the blond on top. Their kiss was messy now, as if all the pent up lust they were keeping at bay for all this time was catching up with them at once. Vanessa squirmed to open her legs so they fit better together, and Brooke got the clue and let his weight down.

They moaned as their arousals touched through their clothes, and Brooke moved his mouth to Vanessa’s jawline, then her neck, biting and sucking hungrily, his hands already roaming under her shirt. Vanjie couldn’t do much, the feeling of Brooke’s mouth, hands, and crotch on her too much too good. One of her hands was on Brooke’s head on its own accord, she couldn’t even tell where the other one was and she didn’t care, not when Brooke’s hips were rolling against hers so good and he was finding her nipples under her shirt and working his way back to her mouth with wet kisses.

“Bed,” Vanessa gasped more than said, “let’s get to bed.”

Brooke agreed, but they still shared a passionate kiss before actually getting up and finding their way to Vanessa’s bedroom, discarding their shirts on the way. They got on the bed and Vanessa pushed Brooke down on his back, immediately going for his belt. They both worked on it and soon enough they got Brooke’s pants and underwear down in one go. Vanessa’s hand and mouth were on Brooke’s dick before the blond could even shake his clothes completely off of his ankles, but he could only groan as his hand found Vanessa’s hair, lost in the feeling.

She let go of him soon enough, not wanting the fun to end before it really started, and took the remaining of her clothes off. Brooke did the same, and was back on Vanessa in a second, kneeling on the bed to kiss her senseless and grab at her now bare ass, pulling their hips together. His dick was still wet enough from Vanessa’s saliva and his own precum to slide against hers deliciously. He pulled back from the kiss to lick at his palm and grab their erections together and pump them. Vanessa held on to his arms, both moaning and gasping at the sensation.

“You got lube?” Brooke asked breathlessly, not stopping. She nodded, kissing him again before pulling completely apart to rummage in her drawers and find it. She took a couple of condoms too while she was at it, holding it all in one hand as she went back to the bed and straddled Brooke, who had laid down again and was touching himself while watching Vanessa bent over. She kissed him, lowering her hips to feel his cock against her crack. He moaned in her mouth.

“Fuck me,” said Vanessa, not knowing if she was asking, demanding or begging at this point.

Brooke flipped them around on the bed, taking the items Vanessa had dropped on the bed without realizing and taking no time to put some lube on his fingers and start to warm it up. He lowered himself to kiss and suck at Vanjie’s shaft while his fingers prepped her. She could tell he didn’t want to wait but didn’t want to do it too hurriedly either. They had waited for this, had fantasized about this, there was so much she wanted him to do to her and that she wanted to do to him and yet, they simply _wanted_ each other, right now.

“Come on, baby, I’m good,” said Vanessa, propping herself up on her elbows to take a condom and open it. Brooke took his fingers out of her and surged up to kiss her briefly and let her roll the condom on him. She maneuvered him on his back again and put some more lube on his covered dick, pumping it a few times to spread it before she straddled him and lowered herself onto it.

They both grunted and moaned through it, Brooke’s hands firmly grasping on Vanessa’s thighs. She planted her hands on his chest and started moving, basking at the view of the man in front of her. He had his eyes almost closed and mouth open, chest flushed and arms tense, showing off his muscles unintentionally. He was so sexy, so hot, and so much more than that.

Vanessa moaned loudly as Brooke started to trust up and hit her inside just right. Their rhythm increased, and she leaned down to have better leverage and also to be closer to Brooke, who moved his hands from her thighs to her back, pulling her down to a breathless kiss.

The move made him slip out, and Vanessa took the opportunity to pull him on top of her as she laid on her back so she could rest her legs. He eagerly followed, entering her again easily and starting moving again immediately. She wrapped her legs around his hips and put her hands on his back as he buried his face on her neck, every huff of air causing Vanessa to shiver.

Vanjie’s dick was caught between their bodies, Brooke pumping into her faster and faster, drawing fucked-out sounds out of her throat, her hands now making dents into his skin. She didn’t realize her eyes had shut close as her moans grew louder and his rhythm erratic. Brooke drew back just enough so his hand could fit to touch Vanessa, in a desperate attempt to make her come before him. It didn’t work, Vanessa’s fingers tangling in Brooke’s locks, pulling it just hard enough to tip him over the edge with a guttural sound delivered right into Vanessa’s ear, which paired with his long hard thrusts while coming inside her drove her into hurriedly replacing his hand to pump her own dick just a few more times to reach her own orgasm, Brooke’s cock still throbbing inside her, his body still spasming over her, his breaths still landing heavily on her skin as her vision went blank and she painted both of their stomachs with the evidence of her pleasure.

They stayed still for a moment, just breathing and coming back from their highs. Brooke took himself out of Vanessa carefully but didn’t go far, laying beside her on his back for a second just to roll back on his side to kiss her shoulder and remain there, looking at her face and sliding his hand up and down her arm with an adorable smile on his lips. Vanessa rolled to face him, and could feel her uncontrollable smile too.

“I guess all the waiting paid off, huh,” said Brooke.

“I guess you’re ain’t leaving my bed ever again, that’s what I guess,” responded Vanessa, shuffling closer to kiss him briefly but firmly. He laughed.

“We’re gross,” he said, but pulled her closer, sleepily.

“We can shower later,” said Vanjie, snuggling comfortably against Brooke and closing her eyes. The world could fall apart around her right now and she wouldn’t give a shit. She was finally falling asleep beside her man and they could just _be together_ for a change. At least for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost gave up on this. I didn't, but I don't think I'll be writing any more M/M on these too. 
> 
> Be like Yvie and don't be quiet about your feedback :)


End file.
